


Scoring a date

by Kateryn_Novak7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateryn_Novak7/pseuds/Kateryn_Novak7
Summary: Castiel is a sneaky bastard and enjoys teasing Dean, a customer whom he barely knew.





	Scoring a date

**Author's Note:**

> The place was written in my country's context (Singapore) so I apologize for any confusion! I only changed the area surrounding the place.  
> Please leave a comment, I really appreciate them. ✨  
> The ending felt weird, but I really couldn't think of a better way to end it :(  
> Sorry for any errors made! I hope you enjoy the story

Gabriel took a deep breath and sighed loudly. He wanted to kill himself for being careless. Castiel, who was just beside him, chuckled and shook his head.

“What is it this time?” he asked while leaning against the cashier. The place was empty as there were intervals for the movie. The crowd would only be back after 8.00pm.

“I accidentally clicked for seat E18 at 8.40pm instead of 9.20pm.” He dangled the ticket in front of Castiel.

Castiel squinted his eyes and snatched the ticket. “Fast and Furious 8?”

Gabriel nodded. “If no one buys this ticket, I’ll have to pay for it.”

His younger brother winced. The ticket costs $13 as it was a weekend.

“Let’s just hope someone would buy it.” Castiel assured his brother. Though it was unlikely as the seat was at the front.

\---

 It was 8.15pm

The crowd was back, as expected.

Castiel, Gabriel, Anna, and Hannah were busy selling tickets, as well as food and beverages. Unfortunately, no matter how hard they tried selling that ticket, it was never sold. There were times Anna tried to desperately sell the ticket by asking every single customer who wanted to watch FF8 if they wanted to sit at E18.

_“Do you want to sit at E18 and E17? It’s nearer to the door.”_

_“E18? It’s a nice spot.”_

_“Do you want E18? You can easily get up and go to the toilet if you need.”_

But it never worked.

Gabriel huffed in annoyance. It was just a ticket. He could sell so many things, but not the ticket. Castiel merely laughed and turned back to the crowd. He tilted his head when he saw two boys running towards his counter.

“FAST 8!” one of the boys wearing leather jacket shouted from a distance.

“8.40 or 9.20pm!?” Castiel shouted back.

As the boy approached, Castiel noticed his apple green eyes. It was beautiful.

“Erm 9.20pm”

_A chance._

“What. Dean, no.” the other boy with longer hair interrupted.

“Aww why not?” the boy, Dean, whined.

“I have school tomorrow.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

As much as Castiel wanted to sell that ticket, he felt sorry for the longer hair dude.

“9.20pm,” he started, catching both their attention, “The movie would end at 11.36pm.”

“Dude! That’s really late, I can’t!”

Dean stomped his feet and huffed. “This is about your girlfriend right? Dammit, Sammy seriously?”

Sammy’s cheeks reddened and he gripped his phone tight. “N… no.. And it’s Sam. “ he stammered.

Now is was Castiel’s turn to roll his eye.

Dean, however, decided to take pity on Sam and asked, “Can I see the seats for 8.40pm?”

“It is very crowded though. Only the front rows are left. I would rather you guys buy the ticket for 9.20pm” Castiel commented.

Dean looked directly into Castiel’s eyes and grinned widely. “Look Sammy! Even he encouraged us to go for 9.20pm!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“So, 9.20pm?” Castiel smiled smugly.

Sam sighed in defeat and nodded. Dean did a victory punch in the air.

“So, two tickets for Fast and Furious 8. How would you like to pay your tickets?”

“Cash.” Dean answered confidently while looking at Castiel.

“Alright.” He then clicked on the ‘seats' option and showed them the remaining seats that were available. He gestured at the screen facing them and continued, “Only the white seats are available. Screen’s at the bottom.”

He heard Dean mumbling,  _‘Oh shit I didn’t know it was so crowded.’_  He chuckled.

“Do you guys want E18 and E17?” Castiel smiled politely. “Convenient to enter and exit.”

Dean hummed and nodded. Sam, however, frowned. “What about E15 and E16?”

If Castiel wasn’t working, he would harrumph.

But he had to stay professional. “Okay so, 15 and 16?”

Dean merely shrugged his shoulders. Castiel sighed.

_Sorry Gabriel._

“Two tickets for Fast 8 at 9.20pm. Anything else?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Can we buy drinks and collect it afterwards?”

Castiel blinked. “Yes, of course.”

“Awesome.” Dean continued. “Erm,” he stared at Castiel’s name tag, “Cas.”

Said person squinted and tilted his head, confused as to why the customer suddenly called him. “Yes?”

“Ah. Heh.” Dean grinned sheepishly. “I’ll have one large coke and Sammy here will have green tea.”

“Okie dokie.” Castiel took the receipt and passed it to Dean. “Show us the receipt later before collecting your drinks.” He smiled cheekily.

Dean took the receipt, fingers brushing against Castiel’s, and smirked. “Okie dokie Cas.”

\---

Hannah nudged Castiel’s shoulder and whispered, “Dude he was trying to flirt.”

Castiel twirled the short black curls of his hair before answering with a quirk of his lips. “I know.”

\---

“Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“Really?”

“What?”

Sam bitch faced. “Flirting.”

Dean gave his brother an unimpressed look. “But he was so pretty. With that blue eyes and messy black hair…”

“And deep voice…” Dean mumbled.

Sam scrunched his nose in disgust. “Ugh Dean. TMI.”

\---

Almost an hour passed and there were customers strolling in to buy food and drinks. The workers got busy again.

Just when Castiel was about to turn around to take the popcorns, he saw Dean queueing and waving around the receipt. When both of them made an eye contact, they smiled awkwardly before Castiel continued working.

Two people later, Dean passed the receipt to Castiel. He took the receipt and asked, “Coke and green tea, yes?”

Sam nodded while Dean cleared his throat. “Can I have one additional chips?”

“Sure. That’s all?”

“Oh and,” Dean leaned against the counter and whispered, “Can I have you to-go, please?”

Castiel had to bite his lips to keep himself from smiling. “Sir, that isn’t on the menu.”

Sam snorted so loud he hurt his throat.

Dean blushed and coughed softly, while looking like a kicked puppy.

Castiel turned around to take the drinks, while flashing his teeth. Internally, he was amused and excited. After gathering the items, he gave them to Dean and chuckled.

“I’ll be on the menu after 1.00am.” he passed Dean a paper not before writing his number on it.

\---

Dean was freaking out. He just scored a date with the hot, funny, and cute staff. His hands were trembling with excitement while holding the paper.

_(323) 790-49xx_

He, Dean Winchester, scored a date!

“Dude, I can’t believe this.” Sam said, amused.

“Huh?” Dean asked, an idiotic smile still plastered on his face.

“We went out to watch a movie but you scored a date instead.”

Dean felt giddy. He still can’t believe it was true. Precisely, they only went out to catch a movie, but he scored a date too. “Hey,” he started, “This dude is a bonus to our movie.”

“To  _your_  movie.” Sam corrected his older brother.

\---

It was finally 1.00am and Castiel kept staring at his phone. Anna noticed his weird behaviour and curiosity bloomed. “What? You waiting for a text, Castiel?”

Castiel whipped his head up and shouted, “No!”

Now, that caught his brother’s and Hannah’s attention too.

“Cassie, did you have a secret boyfriend you didn’t tell me about?” Gabriel joked.

“No…” Castiel looked down at his shoes.

Gabriel placed his bag on the chair and strolled towards his younger brother. “Lying is a sin” he singsonged.

“So, there’s someone?” Anna asked.

“Oh.” Hannah finally spoke up. “Definitely.” She grinned and pointed at a boy in leather jacket, staring at his phone while standing beside a tree. It was quite a distance from the cinema but anyone could have spotted him.

At the same time, Castiel’s phone  _dinged_  and he jumped. He read the message before pocketing his phone. “You got me there, Hannah.”

“ _What”_  Gabriel’s voice cracked.

“Good luck Castiel!” Anna cheered. 

“Don’t come back home till noon.” Hannah wiggled her eyebrows.

Castiel merely nodded and ran towards the tree, where Dean was waiting.

Gabriel stared at them, mouth and eyes wide open. He finally snapped his jaw shut after he saw them left, not before nudging shoulders in a playful manner.

He shook his head and whipped out $13.

“So, you’re telling me, someone got a date. But didn’t managed get my ticket sold.” 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just realised I could write notes at both the end, and the beginning.  
> Cause' I accidentally clicked both options.


End file.
